


红宝石之夜

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 红宝石之夜00-02

*主长得俊+百分九，带权贵  
*致敬《十一罗汉》

 

00

身后的铁门缓缓合上，金属的轴承年久失修，拖着“吱呀——”的刺耳噪音，在冬日初晨的晴寂里尤为格格不入。  
林彦俊深深吸入一口冷得慑人的空气，似有刀锋划过咽喉，凛冽入骨。他呼出热息，白色的雾气里，看见阳光照出自己的侧影，而那影子的轮廓在白灼的光晕中渐渐淡去。  
一声闷响，铁门落锁，彻底隔开了林彦俊和他刚刚告别的三年。

 

01

“彦俊老师！”  
不远处的呼唤让他会心一笑。林彦俊转过头看向街对面，一个戴着发带，穿着oversized飞行员外套和破洞夸张的牛仔裤的男孩子，正倚着一辆阿斯顿马丁笑眼眯眯地向他打招呼。  
这孩子又该剪头发了。林彦俊在心里嗔怪一声，大步迎上去。

“Justin，你够年龄拿驾照了吗？”林彦俊的眉头拧成一个死结。  
“这不是为了热烈欢迎你出狱吗？”Justin笑容乖巧地为林彦俊打开车门。  
林彦俊迈动长腿坐在车座上，决定暂时不追究Justin假驾照的来源，“新玩具不错。车主是谁？”  
“Jeffrey。”

林彦俊扣上安全带的动作停滞了，“拜托告诉我这是你借到的，不是骗到的。”  
“借来开两天玩玩嘛~从你进去以后，我都好久没开工了。”Justin嘟起小嘴，看起来一脸诚恳。  
Justin的诚恳林彦俊向来三分信七分疑，他教出来的人，他知根知底。但此刻不是戳穿他的时候。  
林彦俊淡淡一笑，“是吗？现在我出来了，可以开工了。”

“不会吧？你刚出来啊大哥，又想进去了？”Justin看着副驾驶的男人，眉眼仍是熠熠，监狱里的日子似乎完全没有消磨他的神采。  
“你以为我这三年在里面只是在做手工吗？”林彦俊的语声温沉，手指随意地翻动车上一本财经杂志。  
“好吧，这次目标是啥？”Justin双臂交叉倚在车座上。  
林彦俊把翻开的杂志递给Justin，整张纸的版面上挂着硕大的标题——《博彩业巨头杜氏进军A城，打造东方拉斯维加斯》。

“大哥你冷静一点，”Justin倒吸了一口凉气，“要不然我们去打劫银行吧？银行比杜氏赌场的金库简单多了！”  
林彦俊唇角漾出一丝浅笑，指尖在“杜氏”两个字上重重点了两下。  
Justin翻了个白眼，踩下了油门。  
“有计划？”  
“有。”  
“需要多少人手？”  
“加上你和我，九个。”  
“要谁？”

“一个物资供给。”  
“坤坤在LA，我查查最近一班从LA回国的机票。”

“一个化学家。”  
“农农最近好像被导师催论文。”  
“论文重要还是钱重要？”  
“我问问农农？”

“一个古董贩子。”  
“范丞丞正好还欠我一个人情。”  
“他又用你的名字和身份证号行骗了？”  
“不然呢？求求他放过黄明昊三个字吧！”

“一个能搞定赌场保镖的人。”  
“我给正廷哥打电话。”

“一个黑客。”  
“BOOGIE刚刚出来，比你早一个月。”

“一个手快的。”  
“小鬼好像跑去搞地下音乐了，希望他手还没生。”

“还有一个骗子。”

Justin猛地踩下刹车。  
“你干嘛把车停在路中间？”林彦俊被惯性带得向前一冲，瞪着Justin。  
“你知道谁最合适是吧？”Justin转过头，回瞪林彦俊。  
“我没打算找他。”林彦俊眼神一黯，再抬眸时那缕黯色已消失不见，“你能不能开车了？我不想出来第一天就被交警带走。”  
“但是他最合适。”  
“你要不然就停在路边，你这样停车交警……”  
“他真的最合适。只要你不想噼里啪啦把赌场炸上天把事情彻底搞大，你只能找他。”  
“好好好，但是你能不能先开车？”

Justin微微一笑，松开刹车，车子慢慢滑动，“你们分手几年了？”  
林彦俊惊得几乎从座位上弹起来，“你怎么知道？”  
“青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”Justin做了个wink，“你骗得了别人，骗不了我。”  
林彦俊扭过头不说话，深眸里飘过车窗外的车水马龙。  
“别生气啊彦俊哥。”Justin熟悉林彦俊的情绪波动，“这么多年了，你还有他联系方式吗？用不用我联系他？”  
“不用。”林彦俊垂下眼，解锁手机点开通讯录，指尖划动，最终停在“尤长靖”三个字上。

Justin的小脑袋凑过来，瞟向林彦俊的手机屏幕，“怎么改成尤长靖了？以前备注不是小可爱吗？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“哎呦疼！我错了彦俊老师！”  
“专心开车！”  
“可是现在红灯啊彦俊老师！”

 

02

Justin坐在展厅一角的长凳上，整个人埋进一件厚重宽大的羊羔毛大衣里，头上一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得很低，直直盖到眉毛上。双手举着一张报纸，严严实实遮住了好看的五官。博物馆内的供暖很足，Justin这样一身打扮，额上早就沁出了一层细密的汗。

靠，盯人真不是人干的活儿。

高跟鞋扣在大理石地面上，嗒嗒作响。

Justin把报纸放低了两公分，从报纸和帽檐的缝隙望过去。高跟鞋的主人停留在一幅莫奈的《鲁昂大教堂》前，淡金色的长发落至锁骨，反射着天花板上一圈顶灯的光芒，精致深邃的五官铺陈着一层矜持的淡漠，是个典型的北欧美人了。  
女人静静地观赏着莫奈独特的光影技巧，背后不知何时多了一个男人，穿着裁剪得体的西装三件套，挺立的鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜。

男人望着同一幅画，“Beautiful, huh?”  
标准的搭讪开场白。

“I would use the word ‘magical’. I could even feel the light breathe.” 女人微微侧过头，打量着男人，“You like Monet?”  
“Huge fan. Although I’m not sure I agree with his attitude to love affairs.” 男人嘴角上挑，似乎在为这句俏皮话自鸣得意。  
女人淡淡一笑，不置可否，转过头去看画了。

显然，她对莫奈的兴趣比对身边这个男人的兴趣大。

男人似乎有些惊讶，但很快便决定锲而不舍。修长的手指扶了一下镶钻的领针，男人清清嗓子，“Nice to meet you. I’m Doctor Huang, from Oxford.”

白眼翻了720度，坐在角落里的Justin终于再也听不下去，放下报纸摘下帽子，脱掉臃肿的大衣，露出一身质地精良的昂贵西装。他来不及扣好袖口的扣子，抢在女人说话前一秒跑上前揽住了男人的肩。  
“Doctor Huang! Long time no see!” Justin的语声亲切热络地近乎夸张，过大的音量很快招致了展厅内几束不满的目光。Justin做了个抱歉的手势，钳制着男人的肩，推着男人离开了展厅。

刚刚走过拐角，Justin的脸色就由晴转阴，咬牙切齿在男人耳边扔下一句：“范丞丞你死定了！”右手揪住范丞丞后颈的一块软肉，把身高一米八三的男人扔进了监控死角。  
“嘿！轻点儿！你提猫呢？”范丞丞把Justin的手扒拉下来，“说到猫，tin宝怎么样了？”  
“好着呢！但我儿子关你什么事？”  
“身为爷爷我关心一下我的tin宝孙子不行吗？”  
“少废话！”Justin抱起手臂，“Doctor Huang? Excuse me？‘黄明昊’三个字招你惹你了？不能有点新意吗？”  
“你也知道我记性不行，每次都用新名字容易记混啊。”范丞丞靠在墙上，一脸反正你也不能拿我怎么样的神情。

Justin做了个深呼吸，提醒自己大局为重，人可以放到以后再打。  
秋后算账，来日方长。

“彦俊哥出来了，找了个新活儿，回来干活儿吧。”  
“啊？这么突然的吗？”范丞丞站直了身子。  
Justin瞪起眼睛，“干嘛？你还真看上这画廊女老板了？”  
“我看上的是她手里那幅Degas的真迹！我熬夜背了一个月的艺术史，好不容易目标就要上钩了。”

Justin手起拳落送了范丞丞头上一个爆栗。  
“上钩个屁啊？！拈花惹草的是马奈，不是莫奈！”  
“啊？我又记错了？”  
“就你这记性干脆金盆洗手算了！”  
“不对啊，马奈不是娶了自己情妇吗？”  
“你是不是傻？那个才是莫奈！”


	2. 红宝石之夜03-04

03

钴蓝的天幕刚刚吞没了最后一线霞光，尤长靖就在这一片晦暝中到达别墅的门前。  
尤长靖掏出手机，翻出林彦俊发给他的地址，抬头再次确认了这栋别墅的门牌号。手指按下门铃时，他意识到自己的手指竟然有些僵硬。  
或许是天气太冷，或许是他在紧张。  
没什么好紧张的，他是来工作的，只是恰好和前男友一起工作而已。

尤长靖深吸了一口凛冽的空气，调整出一个弧度正好的甜笑。  
门开了一线。  
“尤！长！靖！”  
一个庞然大物扑上来，撞了他一个趔趄。  
尤长靖把一只手臂挣扎出来，拍拍身上人形挂件的背，艰难地挤出几个字，“正……廷……你快……勒死我了……”

人形挂件滑下来，捧着他的脸左看右看，远山似的眉皱起来，“尤长靖你是不是又胖了？”  
尤长靖的五官被揉皱成一团，弱弱地辩解了一句，“我没有。”  
朱正廷显然并不买账，把尤长靖拽进门厅，先捏捏他小臂上的肉，又戳向他腰间那块软肉。  
尤长靖连忙告饶，挂上一个可怜兮兮的表情，“正廷，外面好冷啊。”  
“厨房有炖着的鸡汤，我给你盛一碗去。”朱正廷不容置疑地抢过尤长靖手里的拉杆箱，扛起箱子一阵风似的上楼了。

“长靖。”有人在客厅叫他。  
客厅只亮着一盏壁灯，蔡徐坤蜷坐在单人沙发上，被暖黄色的柔光笼罩着，面前的笔记本电脑亮着屏幕。  
尤长靖走上几步，和从沙发上站起来的蔡徐坤拥抱。蔡徐坤一向畏寒，在室内仍裹着毛茸茸的大衣，尤长靖抱着他，像抱住温暖。  
他把冬天彻底地留在门外了，真好。

蔡徐坤搭着尤长靖的肩，审视般的目光看进他的眼。  
“长靖，有件事情，你必须对我说实话。”  
尤长靖心跳漏了一拍。这么快就要提到林彦俊了吗？他在飞来的航班上编好的解释是什么来着？  
曾经在一起过，性格不合而分手，现在仍是朋友。尤长靖默默温习了一遍，静静等着蔡徐坤开口。

“长靖，我在为你们准备安全绳。所以，你现在到底多重？”  
“啊？”

“不要告诉我你80斤。”  
尤长靖尚未答言，身后先有人声响起。  
“给他准备160斤的吧。”  
“我哪有！”尤长靖未来得及分辨身后人是谁，先下意识地飙高音否认。

“给你这几天再吃胖一些的空间。”  
尤长靖转过身，看到这声音的主人。  
林彦俊的笑意从眼睛里漫出来，在唇边泛起涟漪，最终汇入那一对精巧的酒窝。

尤长靖看着他慢慢走近自己，仿佛从三年前直直走来，踏着风雪和尘霜，一步一步把邈远的曾经留在身后。  
时光里的往日翻飞成片影，在林彦俊身侧急遽地掠过，他像穿梭在一组蒙太奇镜头中，胶片哗啦啦翻过，晃得尤长靖眼眶酸涩。

“你瘦了好多。”尤长靖脱口而出，完全没有注意到语气里的亲密和担忧已经触及了旧友关系的界限。  
“这样有没有更帅一点？我的酒窝更明显了对不对？”林彦俊顶起下巴，做出照镜子的动作。  
尤长靖以为自己已经准备充分，但林彦俊的反应自然得让他有些恍惚。  
或许，尤长靖想，对于那段夭折的感情，林彦俊既没有念念，也没有不忘。

尤长靖愣神的片刻，楼梯口冒出来一个小脑袋，一头脏辫儿朝四面八方支棱着。  
“长靖？”  
尤长靖抬起手打招呼，“Hi——”尚未落音，顶着脏辫儿的脑袋已经扭过去冲楼上一声喊，“尤长靖来啦！”  
小鬼这一嗓子嚎出了鬼子进村的气势，楼上立刻响起了一阵开门的声音，拖鞋踢踏，奔出来一阵叽叽喳喳。

Justin和范丞丞先冲下来，后面跟着王子异和陈立农——自上次分别以来又长高了十厘米的陈立农。  
尤长靖和他们一一拥抱，一一否认着体重增加的事实。

“都让开！”站在食物链顶端的朱正廷一向令出必行，“鸡汤来啦——”  
朱正廷把一碗热气腾腾的鸡汤塞给尤长靖，笑吟吟地观察他的反应。  
尤长靖小心翼翼啜了一口，“哇好好喝欸！正廷你好厉害！”  
朱正廷满意地拍拍手走了，尤长靖偷偷放下鸡汤，立刻端起茶几上一杯水咕咚咕咚灌了两口。  
这碗鸡汤充分证明，朱正廷家的盐不要钱。

 

04

害怕被朱正廷灌鸡汤的尤长靖躲上楼，在床上躺成一个大字，  
有人敲门，“长靖！丞丞和小鬼要去买冰激凌，你要吃那种口味的？”是陈立农的声音。  
“奥利奥的！”尤长靖隔着房门回答。

门外一阵喧闹，尤长靖侧耳听着，似乎是范丞丞骗走了小鬼买冰激凌的钱，小鬼一气之下偷走了范丞丞的钱包。这一段公案没头没尾，也足够那几个人打打闹闹滚成一片的了。  
室外的说说笑笑拥抱着尤长靖，长途旅行的倦意才席卷而来。似乎他是从很远的地方跋涉而来，终于回到家了。  
尤长靖从床上坐起，从行李箱中抽出一条浴巾，钻进了二楼的浴室。

说来奇怪，尤长靖自和林彦俊分手以后，越发体会到洗澡解乏的好处。  
氤氲的水雾里，尤长靖思考起自己此行的目的。这是他自从接到林彦俊电话以来一直回避的事情。  
他自然是要来的，为了钱，为了七个兄弟。  
但有没有一部分的原因，是为了林彦俊？

热汽蒸腾，尤长靖的呼吸有些急促。他曾怕别人洗澡太久晕过去，如今轮到自己，也是怕的。抬手关上淋浴，尤长靖睁着眼睛，看贴着瓷砖的墙壁上，水珠走成不规则的曲线。  
尤长靖伸出手指，按住一颗滑落的水珠，阻断了它未卜的前路，在心底重复一遍，他们在三年前就分手了，是林彦俊提出的。

镜子被水雾蒙住，尤长靖随意地涂抹了一把，看见镜中的自己。  
爱情会让生活更美好，但没有爱情，好像也死不了。  
他尤长靖还活得好好的，甚至比三年前还胖了两斤。他的苹果肌依然饱满，皮肤也很白腻，他没有一点憔悴的迹象，他很好。

“尤长靖，”他对镜子里的人说，“你不要跟钱过不去，更不要跟自己过不去。”  
他是一定会来的，为了钱，为了八个兄弟。

尤长靖穿戴整齐后打开浴室门，水汽缭绕里，对上Justin一双迷迷蒙蒙的眼。  
“站在这里做什么啦？很吓人诶！”  
Justin微微蹙着眉，“你没事吧？你在里面待了很久。”

他和林彦俊在一起时日日抱怨林彦俊几乎住在浴室的习惯，分开之后自己却对洗澡上了瘾。  
也不知眷恋的是热水，还是有那个习惯的人。

尤长靖带着歉意侧过身子，给Justin让出一条路，“对不起哦，我不知道你要用。”  
Justin伸出双臂锢住尤长靖的肩，把尤长靖的身子扳过来，强迫他与自己对视。Justin的目光如泉水清澈，把尤长靖此刻的惶恐映了个清楚。

“长靖宝贝，当时我就劝过你的，不要和自己的搭档上床。”  
尤长靖几乎被自己的口水呛到，“乱讲什么！小小年纪的。”  
Justin摇摇头，故作深沉，“不要以年龄判断我，我和你想象的不一样。”  
“知道了，哥。”  
Justin满意地点点头。

尤长靖抬起手摸摸Justin耳后的头发，认真道，“哥，你该剪头发了。”  
下一秒，Justin护着脑袋窜进了浴室甩上了门。  
尤长靖满意地点点头。

尤长靖关上卧室门时突然想，Justin说得对，他和林彦俊本是partner。“partner”这个词很妙，词根是“part”，他们合作无间，甚至连身体都很契合。但终究是两个独立的部分。  
若有了纽带，便有了羁绊。

有人敲门，“十分钟后在客厅开会。”是林彦俊的声音。  
“好。”尤长靖倚着门，对着空气回答。心跳声却从房门传出去。  
固体比气体传声快，心跳声因此抢先一步，漫进另一边的空气。


	3. 红宝石之夜05-06

05

笔记本电脑连接上电视屏幕，75英寸的大屏上，拔地而起的崭新赌场如擎天巨钻，流光溢彩金碧辉煌，映着这座城市的灯火通明，仿佛天上人间。  
林彦俊点了下鼠标，屏幕上的画面一闪，换成了一张杂志的封面照。照片上是一个珠光宝气的中年女人，涂抹着俗艳的妆容，身体摆成过时且做作的姿态。

林彦俊站起身来，走到电视屏幕的前方，“这次的目标是杜氏在A城新开的红宝石赌场。这家赌场归这个女人管，她叫杜桦，是杜氏现在的掌权人。”  
“这女的真无聊。”小鬼打了个哈欠，“隔壁已经有了一个蓝宝石赌场，她非得跟人学。”  
“贪心的人都是这样的，别人手里的好东西，他们一定要抢过来。”陈立农略带深沉地感叹。

“人虽然无聊，但这个赌场可不无聊。开业仅仅一个季度，月营业额已经超过了隔壁的蓝宝石。”  
林彦俊轻点鼠标，屏幕上照片换成了红宝石赌场的内景，豪华水晶灯，波斯地毯，红木赌桌，几乎是一个用金钱堆砌出来的销金窟。  
显而易见，杜桦这个人，是由铺张奢靡的野心和俗不可耐的品味共同组成的。

“设计安保系统的是哪家公司啊？”王子异时刻不忘自己的本职工作。  
林彦俊低头扫一眼资料，“YH安保。有把握吗？”  
王子异沉吟片刻，“我得亲自去看一眼。”  
“没问题，这个明天就可以安排。”

“金库里有多少现金？”范丞丞一向喜欢一语中的。  
林彦俊淡淡一笑，“这次我们不要现金。”  
“要什么？”困得打盹的小鬼终于睁开了眼睛。  
“要杜桦最在意的东西。”

屏幕上闪出九张图片，张张都是一件瑰丽无双的珠宝。仅仅是平面的照片，也看得出灿烂华贵不可方物，可见实物一定更璀璨夺目。  
财帛动人心，而珠宝更具有摄人心魄的魅力。  
朱正廷目光闪动，“啧啧啧，这都是什么好东西！”

林彦俊转过头，默不作声地看向陈立农。  
陈立农从堆在地上的书包里掏出眼镜盒，取出眼镜戴好，向前探出身子观察屏幕上的九件珠宝。  
“北极之星，瑞典卡罗拉公主的戒指，1862年的作品。暗夜幽灵，法国夏洛特公主的耳环，1805年。蔷薇之泪、丹麦玛格丽特女王的领针，1963年。无边瀑布，奥地利伊丽莎白皇后的项链，1887年……”

“可以了，农农，这里不是历史课堂。”林彦俊打断了陈立农的侃侃而谈，“能仿制吗？”  
陈立农摘下眼镜，抬头望着天花板不语。十秒钟后，陈立农重重一点头，眸子里跃出光芒。  
“七天。”

“可是这玩意儿不好出手啊？”小鬼在销赃上是行家。  
“这个不用担心，坤坤已经解决了。”  
蔡徐坤十指交叉架在胸前，“我在LA的比弗利山庄找到一位买主，愿意一口价买断全部九件珠宝。”  
“出价多少？”尤长靖眨眨眼睛。  
“两千万。”  
“那样的话，每个人就能分到——”  
“二百二十二万两千二百二十二块二毛二。”Justin不假思索。  
“好二……”朱正廷默默吐槽。

“才二百多万？”范丞丞瞪着Justin，“你要是不把我弄回来，我骗那个画廊老板也能收个一百多万。我都设好局了，马上就能……”  
“美金。”蔡徐坤打断了范丞丞长篇累牍的抱怨。  
“啊？”范丞丞保持着瞪眼的姿态。  
“我说的是美金。”蔡徐坤唇边浮上微笑，一字一句道。

鸦雀无声，只有各人眸中迸发出的喜色在目光之间流转。  
1343140张粉红色的毛爷爷，在向他们招手微笑。  
几秒钟后，小鬼从沙发上弹起来。  
“Baby let’s do it!”

 

06

在床上翻了五十九次身后，尤长靖决定屈服于自己咕咕叫的肚子。  
几个小时以来的进食只有一碗咸得要命的鸡汤，尤长靖终于撑不住了，心想大不了给蔡徐坤多报一点自己的体重，去厨房偷袋泡面来吃是正经。

扶着楼梯摸黑下楼，刚进入客厅，尤长靖就刹住了脚步。  
微弱的月光里，沙发上有一团白影正在蠕动。  
尤长靖定在当地，动弹不得。

“谁？”  
白影倒先惊醒了，撑起身子瞪着尤长靖。  
是朱正廷。

“怎么睡在这里呀？”尤长靖长出了一口气，尽量让声音不暴露出自己刚刚被吓得不轻。  
“Justin在开火车。”朱正廷的声音瓮声瓮气的，没头没脑来了一句，尤长靖却懂了。  
朱正廷与Justin房间相邻，两人床头只隔着一面薄墙。Justin这孩子一旦白天疲累，夜晚便鼾声大作。现在看来，Justin今天是的确累得不轻。

“你怎么下来了？”  
“肚子有点饿。”  
朱正廷掀开被子翻身而起，“厨房还有鸡汤，我去给你热一热。”  
尤长靖闻鸡汤色变，眼明手快按住了朱正廷的肩，靠着朱正廷在沙发上坐下。  
“不用了！我……我突然不饿了。”  
“你确定？”  
“这么晚了再吃东西的话，明天早上会水肿的，林——你们又该说我胖了。”

尤长靖舌头抵住上颚，一个“林”字半途而废，生生转弯成了“你”。  
幸好朱正廷本就“l”、“n”不分，并没有在意尤长靖奇怪的发音，只是打了个哈欠，顺势枕上尤长靖的大腿，头发蹭着尤长靖的手臂，满足地闭上眼睛。  
“你和林彦俊，你们为什么分手啊？”  
尤长靖惊得几乎跳起来，“你们怎么都知道这件事？”  
朱正廷闷哼一声，略带不满地压住尤长靖乱动的腿。

沉默片刻，尤长靖伸出手为朱正廷掖好被角，用手指梳理朱正廷睡得零乱的一头金发，慢慢开口。  
“三年前我和林彦俊一起做了个案子，不小心留下了一个扣，我担心以后会东窗事发，所以就瞒着林彦俊把赃物全藏在自己那边了。这样就算出事，林彦俊也不会有危险。”  
“他知道了一定很生气。”  
“是啊。他知道那件事以后，就来质问我为什么替他做决定，还提出了分手。”尤长靖顿了一下，“其实，我只是想保护他。你说，爱人不就是应该互相保护的吗？”  
“他不愿意看着你牺牲自己去保护他啊。没有人愿意让自己爱的人做牺牲的，尤其是，在自己毫不知情的情况下。”

尤长靖的手指停在朱正廷发间，一室的静默。尤长靖眉目低垂，仿佛陷入了久远的回忆，久到画面已经模糊，心境却恍如昨日。  
“然后呢？”朱正廷吸了吸鼻子，把尤长靖从自己的世界里拉出来。  
尤长靖叹了口气，“然后过了一段时间，就听说他被抓了。我有时候想，如果那时我在他身边，或许他就不会被抓到吧，一个人行动，总是危险一些。”  
“那时候你在哪里？”  
“我们分手后，我就出国去旅游散心了。”  
“国外好玩吗？”  
“嗯。国外有很可爱的考拉，有很好吃的冰淇淋，有奇形怪状的树。”  
“唔，我也喜欢考拉，好可爱啊好想养一只。”

“说到宠物，你知道吗？林彦俊曾经想养一只猫。”尤长靖一声轻笑，仿佛说了个很有趣的笑话，“他可是有洁癖的人哎，照顾宠物会很麻烦的。那时我们连自己都照顾不好，怎么能再添一只猫咪呢？”  
朱正廷没有回答，或许这种问题本就不应存在回答。  
看多了洒狗血的爱情故事，人们会形成一种错觉——似乎一同经历生死的人，就该执手百年，相看不厌。  
直到柴米油盐把生活浸了个透，故事里的人，才是如鱼饮水，冷暖自知。

尤长靖沉思片刻，抬眸望着窗外的月光如水。  
“正廷，有时候我有想过，我当时那么逃避那个养猫的想法，是不是在我自己的潜意识里，我还没做好真正组成一个家的打算？你知道的，那种普通人的家，露台上养着花花草草，地板上有跑来跑去的宠物。或许，还有一个小孩子？你能想象吗正廷？林彦俊和我，带着一只猫咪和一个小baby？”  
“妈妈……”  
“嗯？为什么我是妈妈？林彦俊为什么不可以是妈妈？”  
“&%#！……%*&#”  
尤长靖低下头，枕在自己腿上的人已经鼻息沉沉，睡颜静谧。  
月光落在精致的侧颜上，洁白如羽，随着梦中人的呓语轻颤。

“他的另一半，应该是一个陪他养猫的人，”  
尤长靖唇畔一句低语，在空气里荡开细碎的涟漪，了无回音。

这一夜，朱正廷做了个奇怪的梦。  
梦里有两辆火车从他身边呼啸而过，向着相反的方向绝尘而去。他站在两条铁轨中间，扬起的灰尘遮天蔽日，耳膜上还留着轰隆轰隆的回响。  
他向左右望去，两条铁轨延伸到天际，那里是他看不到的终点。


	4. 红宝石之夜07-08

07

“So baby have a good night~安静地睡觉~”  
小鬼坐在咖啡厅外的露天座位，哼着自己做地下音乐时出的demo，脚下打着拍子，耳朵上盖着一个Bose耳机。  
Bose耳机里并没有音乐，但是依然有声音落在耳膜。  
“小鬼，目标出现了，准备行动。”

小鬼抬手按了按左耳，还是有些不习惯耳道里塞着的东西，那是蔡徐坤从海外带回的最高精尖的内置式隐身通讯耳机，只有小指甲盖大小，可以塞进耳道里，很难被发现。  
“军事级别的。”蔡徐坤对自己的小玩意儿很是得意。

戴着高科技的设备，小鬼却怀念起以前的蓝牙耳机，甚至是古早的线控耳机。每次行动时黑色的耳机线垂在颊边，小鬼都可以假装在演TVB的警匪剧，自己是街头巷尾的便衣阿sir，莫名的燃。尽管他们不是警，而是匪。  
但现在小鬼没有更多时间来让他沉迷演戏，他的目标已经出现了。

小鬼哼着歌站起身，拿起靠在椅子上的滑板，往地上一扔跳了上去。滑板带风，眨眼间便撞上了一个神色匆匆的行人。  
小鬼身子一倾，站稳后抢先发难，“看着点儿道啊！长眼睛了吗？”  
被撞的人瞪大了眼睛，“你这人怎么不讲理？明明是你撞的我，你还骂起人来了？”  
“骂的就是你！谁让你走路不看路的？低着头捡钱呢？”

火药味不断升级，小鬼抬手一搡对面人的肩膀，把那人推了个趔趄。那人倒退了两步，气得变了颜色，撸起袖子就向小鬼冲过来。  
“算了算了，一场误会，没有必要打起来。”街边有好心的路人来劝架。  
好不容易拉开了两人，被撞的人啐了一口唾沫，忿忿地离开了。好心路人转过头，向小鬼摊开手。  
“工卡呢？”

小鬼从口袋里掏出一张塑料卡片，拍在对方的手掌，“Bro看你的了！”  
卡片上那个被撞的无辜者目光炯炯，似乎正在责问小鬼为何偷走他的工卡。

王子异盯着卡片上的照片，犹犹豫豫道，“你就不能撞了人以后道个歉，再把他的东西偷了吗？”  
“这我跟林彦俊学的。”  
“啊？”  
“林彦俊说我长得这么不客气，跟人道歉就忒假了。做戏要做全套。”

“咳咳。”耳机里林彦俊的咳嗽有些尴尬，“Bro抓紧时间，程序员午休很短的。”  
王子异无可奈何地摇摇头，提起一个巨大的LV旅行袋，大步迈向了身后的写字楼。  
“YH安保”几个大字，正矗立在写字楼顶端，耀武扬威。

顺利通过刷卡机，王子异环视左右，确定无人注意后，转进了没有监控的楼梯间。  
片刻后楼梯间的铁门转开，王子异手中的LV旅行袋已经不见了踪影，换成了一个维修用工具箱。身上的巴宝莉风衣也换成了一套蓝色工装，袖口上还有特意蹭上的墙灰。  
王子异压了压帽檐，手心翻出一面小镜子，反射出天花板角落的监控探头。  
红光幽微，在镜面上闪烁。

收起掌中的小镜子，王子异半低着头走到前台，粗着嗓子对坐在电脑后的年轻女孩说：“网络维修。”  
女孩正专心致志盯着屏幕，飞速点击着手里的鼠标，并不抬头理会，只扬了扬下巴，“嗯？这儿的网坏了吗？”  
王子异探身瞄了一眼屏幕上的游戏界面，舔了舔嘴唇，“网速升级。”  
“直走左拐。”

穿过格子间环绕的长廊，王子异在尽头处的一扇门前停步。午休期间，走廊上空无一人，格子间里的身影也寥寥无几。  
王子异的手指搭上把手，拧开后飞快闪身进入那个小房间，轻轻关上了门。

 

08

客厅里只亮着壁灯，九个人在沙发和地板上或坐或卧，几张设计蓝图定格在电视大屏上，映亮几张茫然不解的脸。  
“子异，可以直接说了，我们都看不懂这个。”蔡徐坤围着一张大毛毯坐在地板上，向后倚靠着沙发的扶手。

王子异点点头，“我入侵了YH安保公司的系统之后，发现YH只负责设计了红宝石内部赌场和酒店的安保系统，并没有地下金库的资料。地下金库应该是杜桦亲自设计的。”  
“意料之内，那女人多疑得很。”林彦俊神色不动。

“左上角那张图是什么啊？”尤长靖伸长了胳膊指着电视屏幕。  
王子异轻点鼠标，左上角的图片被放大成全屏，“这是红宝石赌场大楼的透视图。”

林彦俊眉头微皱，似乎被什么吸引了注意力，“子异，81层那个红圈是什么？”  
“那是杜桦的办公室。这个有用吗？”  
林彦俊饶有兴味地打量着那个红圈，“现在还不知道，得到金库的设计之前，一切都不好说。”

“你要去她的办公室里偷金库的图纸？”王子异调出来办公室的设计蓝图，“她那间办公室警备等级可是一级。红外线成像，地毯重力感应，激光网，你能想到的一切安保手段都齐全。”  
小鬼翘着二郎腿不屑一顾，“这女的有被害妄想症吧？谁稀罕她那个破办公室里的东西啊？”  
“呃，我们啊……”陈立农挠了挠头。

“说真的，如果要破解这间办公室的安保系统，我起码需要一周的时间。”王子异正色道。  
“不用。”林彦俊摇摇头，“杜桦既然多疑，就不会把金库的设计图稿留存下来了。金库建好的那一天，她应该就会把资料销毁的。”

Justin从茶几上抓了把瓜子边磕边说，“所以我们怎么办？总不能让杜桦亲自带我们去金库吧？”  
“我们让杜桦亲自带我们去金库。”林彦俊抬眸一笑。

“林彦俊，发烧要去看医生。”蔡徐坤裹紧了身上的毛毯。  
“来不及了，这已经烧糊涂了。”朱正廷怜悯地看着林彦俊。

浓眉一轩，林彦俊站起身来，拿出教授的派头。  
“行骗守则 Rule No.1，让你的目标来找你。”  
“你靠啥让杜桦找到你？色相吗？”范丞丞耸起肩膀。  
“秦桧也有仨朋友，突破口要从身边的人找。”Justin最先反应过来。  
“对，杜桦虽然多疑，但她也有一个信任的人——她的秘书，王琮。这个人的突破口就更多了。王琮有两个爱好，第一是女人。”  
说完这句，林彦俊的眼神或无心或有意地掠向朱正廷。

朱正廷立刻炸毛，“你别盯着我啊！我告诉你不可能的！”  
“上次你扮的梦露很成功欸！”陈立农的赞美真心实意。  
“上次我就说了那是第一次，也是最后一次了！”  
“扮女装就像出轨，只有零次和无数次。”范丞丞一本正经。  
“范丞丞你别胡说八道，林彦俊不是说两个爱好吗？你先听他说第二个是啥！”

林彦俊意识到八双眼睛齐刷刷盯着自己，清了清嗓子。  
“第二是收藏古典油画，尤其是印象派时期的作品。”

朱正廷长舒了一口气，含笑望着范丞丞，“某些人啊，引火上身懂不懂？”  
Justin拍拍范丞丞的肩，“看来你艺术史没白背！”  
范丞丞审时度势，只能认命，“啥时候？”  
“四天后的下午，市中心的拍卖行将举办一场艺术品拍卖会，拍品中有一副塞尚的画作。你还有四天时间复习你的艺术史。”

“那这四天，我们在家抠脚吗？”小鬼问。  
“当然不是。”林彦俊教授瘾发作，“我先提一个问题，即使我们搞定了王琮，怎么样才能让王琮带我们找到杜桦？”  
“将欲取之，必先予之。”Justin突然咬文嚼字起来。  
范丞丞白了Justin一眼，“说人话。”

林彦俊转向蔡徐坤，“还记得我让你从美国带什么回来吗？”  
“玫瑰王冠。”

玫瑰王冠，是珠宝艺术家奥古斯特于1882年精心打造的作品。底座的花枝由纯金打造，镶嵌着几块价值连城的红宝石，如纯金荆棘中一丛怒放的红蔷薇，故而得名“玫瑰王冠”。

“那就是我们的诱饵。”林彦俊道。  
“啥诱饵？你在说啥？”小鬼仍然一脸懵。

尤长靖淡淡一笑，“行骗守则 Rule No.1，让你的目标先尝到甜头。”  
范丞丞瞪着林彦俊，“你刚刚说行骗守则No.1是让目标来找你的。到底听你们俩谁的？”  
林彦俊沉着脸，“听他的，他才是骗子中的大师。”

话里有话。  
尤长靖脸色一僵，不自然地坐直了身子，连忙用发言来掩饰窘迫，“每个人都有诱饵。王琮的诱饵是油画，杜桦的诱饵是珠宝。”  
“她已经有九套稀世珠宝了，还不知足？”朱正廷啧啧叹气。  
“咔”一声轻响，是Justin用坚果钳子夹碎了一个核桃，“贪心不足蛇吞象。人为财死，鸟为食亡。”

“所以，玫瑰王冠是针对杜桦的诱饵？”蔡徐坤领悟到林彦俊的用意。  
“对，我先向你借几天，等到收网的时候，十套珠宝一起带回来。玫瑰王冠，完璧归赵。”  
蔡徐坤一摆手，“You’re welcome.”

小鬼抓了抓耳朵，“等会儿，说了半天，你还没说，咋通过王琮把杜桦引出来。”  
“我明白了，你是想通过王琮，把玫瑰王冠送给杜桦。”尤长靖抬眸看向林彦俊，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“不完全对。应该是通过王琮，让杜桦自己来拿玫瑰王冠。”林彦俊顿了一下，“让你的目标——”

“——来找你。”  
异口同声。  
尤长靖也没有想到竟与林彦俊同步说出了最后三个字。  
四目相对，火花噼啪，只在一瞬。  
尤长靖在此刻领悟到一个科学道理——眼神能导电。在他与林彦俊目光交汇的片刻，有电光击中大脑，尤长靖仿佛失去呼吸和心跳，神经灼烧，动弹不得。

先移开目光的人是林彦俊。他微微调转头，适时地看向陈立农，下巴向尤长靖的方向一扬。  
“给他弄一个假护照要多久？”  
“要能过海关的吗？”陈立农托着下巴问。  
“不用，能登记入住酒店就可以。”  
“那，两个小时吧。”陈立农面色轻松。

尤长靖从刚刚的恍惚中抽身，神色找回了应有的专业状态，“这次我要扮演什么身份啊？”  
林彦俊一边的酒窝跑了出来。  
“人傻钱多的东南亚神秘富商之子，偷拿家里的钱跑到蓝宝石赌场豪赌。”

第一次被指定演富二代的尤长靖有些无措，“我需要做什么？”  
“输钱，输到在A城出名。”  
“有多少本金给我输？”  
“我们现在有二十万现金。”  
“二十万？”尤长靖一扬眉，“就算是全部输光，也不会吸引到什么注意的。”

林彦俊转过身，面对另外八个人。  
“明天全员进入蓝宝石赌场，扑克、骰子、21点、老虎机，你们擅长什么就去玩什么。他负责输钱，其他人负责赚钱给他输。”

“区别对待。”范丞丞小声嘟囔了一句。  
朱正廷还没来得及拧范丞丞的大腿，林彦俊和尤长靖的双重眼刀已经飞了过来，逼得范丞丞用手势求饶。

“那个，”Justin略带心虚地举起了手，“我一年前就被终生禁入全世界的赌场了。”  
小鬼幸灾乐祸地一笑，“谁让你记牌的？活该！”  
范丞丞也乐得煽风点火，“这就是人怕出名猪怕壮~”  
Justin手里的坚果钳子还没飞出去，手臂先被朱正廷拉了下来，“我给你化妆！保证你爸妈都认不出来你！”  
“化得帅一点！”Justin得寸进尺，向化妆师提起要求来。  
然而这个要求瞬间就被林彦俊否决了。  
“相貌平平才方便行动。”  
Justin仅仅抑郁了一秒，又立刻两眼放光。  
“古天乐那种相貌平平吗？我看行！”


	5. 红宝石之夜09-10

09

这是尤长靖第二次被空空的胃口折磨得夜不能寐了。  
想到上一次的结果是在朱正廷熟睡后摸进厨房，连汤带水地吞下一大碗泡面，尤长靖就生出隐隐的罪恶感。  
但辗转反侧了半个小时之后，尤长靖还是再次对自己投降了。毕竟明天就要开始行动，生生饿一夜并不是一个好选择。  
走出卧室的时候，尤长靖决定今夜只偷吃一个苹果，且下不为例。

今晚的客厅空无一人，想来Justin睡得应该还算安稳。  
尤长靖穿过客厅，径直走向厨房，从冰箱里翻出一个苹果，用水随意冲了冲就往嘴边送。  
咬着苹果走出厨房，尤长靖无意间向露台的方向一瞟，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
露台上一个黑魆魆的身影，一动不动。  
尤长靖全身的血液都冻结了，只有心脏疾速地猛跳。

幸好，那身影的轮廓太过熟悉，很快平息了他狂跳不止的心脏。  
靠！现在流行半夜不睡觉出来吓人吗？  
尤长靖捏着苹果走向露台时，忍不住在心里吐槽。

“怎么这么晚还不休息啊？”  
尤长靖听见自己的声音出口便后悔。来不及了，他的语气已经暴露了，他很关心。  
扶着露台栏杆的人脊背一僵，显然也没想到这个时候还会有来客，侧过脸看着尤长靖，英俊挺拔的眉眼沾了风露，显出一丝忧愁。  
“在想备用计划。”

尤长靖走进露台，站到林彦俊身边，“局都还没有设下，离收网还很早，没必要现在就操心Plan B吧？”  
林彦俊盯住栏杆上一粒掉漆的黑点，“每一个计划都有漏洞，所以每一步都应该有Plan B。”

林彦俊的语气认真，尤长靖仿佛成了学校里被老师批评的学生，一时无言，只好低头把苹果送到嘴边，唇还未启，先被林彦俊皱着眉头打断了。  
“不要在外面吃苹果，冷风会跑到胃里面去的。”  
尤长靖听话地放下了举着苹果的手，林彦俊似乎还不满意，“既然胃本来就不好，就应该多注意一点。等下犯了胃病，又是整夜整夜睡不着了。”

陈年旧事翻涌而来，重重叠叠垒成高山大海，尤长靖在山海那头，隔着长风遥望。

每次尤长靖用火锅加冰淇淋犒劳自己的胃，他的胃都毫不领情地在深夜和他作乱。  
那些林彦俊睡在身侧的夜，即使林彦俊睡得再熟，只要尤长靖耐不住胃疼一声呻吟，林彦俊都能毫无起床气地瞬间清醒。烧开水，装热水袋，找出胃药温水送服，这一整套动作，林彦俊是做熟了的。  
那时的尤长靖也习惯了，待胃痛慢慢平息后，在林彦俊的臂弯沉沉入睡。

此刻的尤长靖觉得有些惭愧。  
分了手的人，就应该有跨越万里层云、千山暮雪，都能各自珍重的本事。  
他早该戒掉自己对那个人的依赖。  
纵使，他曾认真在脑海想象过，同那个人过完这一生。

寒寂里几声鸟鸣破空而起，并不婉转动听，反而隐隐哀切，如泣如诉。  
尤长靖听得汗毛直竖，抱紧了自己的手臂。  
“是寒鸦。”林彦俊看到尤长靖的反应，开口科普。  
“为什么它们不像候鸟一样，趁秋天迁徙到南方去？”  
“习惯寒冷的话，就会放弃对温暖的追求了。”林彦俊有时像个诗人。

尤长靖忽然心疼起寒鸦来。  
“一辈子都这么冷吗？”  
“傻傻的，这里也有夏天啊。”林彦俊微微一笑，又沉吟片刻，“你知道吗？寒鸦其实是一种群栖鸟类。所以他们虽然生活在寒冷中，却并不孤独。”

尤长靖不再心疼寒鸦了。  
寒冷或孤独，若一定要选择一个来忍受，谁又会选择孤独？

尤长靖的颊边落下一点湿润的微凉，他抬起头，夜空里飘着飞雪。  
这个冬天的第一场雪，悄无声息地落入了人间。

林彦俊的眼角眉梢都隐没在阴影里，长睫上落下一片雪花，融化成一颗晶莹剔透的水光。  
尤长靖望见那片雪花，便有片刻的失神，仿佛回到了很久之前那个飘雪的夜，公寓的供暖坏了，两人索性裹着大毛毯挤在露台上看雪。两个南方长大的人对雪有无尽的好奇，像孩子见了新鲜的玩具，用毯子的流苏接住雪花，一起数有多少个不同的六角形。

如今他的岁月仍琐碎，却再与他无关。  
尤长靖摊开手，想接住一片雪花。可今日的雪花落入掌心，转瞬即逝，不给尤长靖看清形状的机会。

林彦俊慢慢转过身，眸中有星火燃动，却被封存在寒冰之后。  
“时候不早了，早点休息吧。明天还有工作要做。”

尤长靖攥着咬了一口的苹果走出露台，薄霜落进声音里。  
“你也是。”

“合作愉快。”  
林彦俊的声音从背后传来，不冷不热，像冰面下的河底，维持着四摄氏度的温度。

“我们的合作一直很愉快。”  
尤长靖自认这话说得毫不违心。只要不谈感情，他们合作无间，天下无敌。   
谈什么感情？多伤钱啊。 

 

10

林彦俊第五十五次抬手摸自己唇上的两撇八字胡时，尤长靖终于忍无可忍。  
“林彦俊，不要玩你的小胡子了！等一下被你玩掉了就穿帮了！”

林彦俊的手指停留在胡稍，有些忧郁，“我总觉得这两撇胡子掩盖了我的颜值。”  
“‘相貌平平才方便行动。’”尤长靖引用了林彦俊昨夜的话，“你现在是一个相貌平平的管家而已。”

林彦俊泄气地放下手指，转头看到尤长靖笑容灿烂，正对着掌心一面镜子左照右照。  
林彦俊撇撇嘴，“你对着镜子练习傻笑是要怎样？你扮演的是傻白甜，不是假笑男孩。”  
尤长靖翻了个白眼，把镜子怼到林彦俊面前，“那你来练习一下吹胡子瞪眼吧，等一下把胡子真的吹掉了就出糗了。”

加长林肯里暖风很足，尤长靖套着一件厚重的卫衣，很快就出了一身薄汗。尤长靖拽着卫衣下摆，盯着卫衣上夸张的刺绣，瘪了瘪嘴，“这件卫衣好丑。”  
“但是很贵。”林彦俊解释道。  
尤长靖转过头盯着林彦俊身上一丝不苟的西装，“为什么别人都穿西装？我只能穿卫衣。”  
“你不是很喜欢穿卫衣吗？”  
尤长靖为自己的角色叹息，“但是今天我演的是一个有钱人啊。”  
“是一个没有见过世面的单纯富二代，偷了家里的钱来赌博。”林彦俊耐心地讲戏。  
“我偷了家里的钱，却要带管家出门？”  
“因为你生活无法自理，需要有人帮你定宾馆。”  
“你生活才无法自理呢！”尤长靖的眉头皱起来了。

林彦俊正欲答话，驾驶位后的隔离窗被猛地拉开，露出小鬼一张被喂了狗粮后不耐烦的脸。  
“别腻腻歪歪的了，到地儿了二位！”

车门被从外面拉开，尤长靖走下车，映入眼帘的便是蓝宝石赌场气势恢宏的大门。侍应生忙着提行李，一个穿着大堂经理制服的男人匆匆迎上来，挂着一个过分热切的微笑。  
“请问是李先生吗？”  
尤长靖入戏很快，只随意地点了下头，就揣着口袋踱进了赌场大门，一脸的新奇与兴奋。  
林彦俊跟在身后，客套而漠然地扫了一眼大堂经理，“我是李先生的管家兼助理。”  
大堂经理连忙跟上两人，“李先生在我们蓝宝石赌场预定的是最高级的套房，但我们并没有找到李先生的身份记录。不知道李先生的家族产业是哪一方面的，这个方便透露吗？”

林彦俊的脚步忽然刹住，大堂经理收步不及，差点撞到林彦俊身上，急忙道歉。  
林彦俊唇角一勾，八字胡的一撇也随之翘起，“金三角的事情，你确定要问个清楚吗？”  
大厅经理标准的迎客微笑凝在脸上。

“我们这就为李先生安排套房。”  
林彦俊点点头，声音毫无温度，“李先生要先在赌场里试试手气，等他回到套房的时候，我希望，他能看到一个令人满意的房间。”  
“一定一定。请您放心。”大堂经理鞠了两躬，慌慌张张走开了。

待大堂经理走远了，尤长靖才收起了那副没见过世面的表情，用询问的眼光看着林彦俊。  
林彦俊站在原地，环顾一周。  
眼眶熬得通红的游客坐在老虎机前，机械地重复着投币和拍下按钮的动作；情绪激动的赌徒围着花旗骰，这里是唯一准许大喊大叫的赌场游戏；老谋深算的牌手把筹码堆在德州扑克的赌桌上；自以为买通庄荷的客人盯着在轮盘上跳跃的小圆珠，等待那粒珠子落定，如命运落锤。

这里是冒险家的游乐场，投机者的伊甸园。  
一夜暴富和血本无归是每天不变的戏码。奇怪的是，每个人都以为自己拿的是一夜暴富的剧本，事实上，另一个没人要的剧本其实有更多的演员。  
对林彦俊来说，这里只是他的狩猎场。

林彦俊很快就发现了猎物。  
“Justin呢？四点钟方向有一桌扑克，桌上玩牌的几个人水平都不高，过来赢他们的钱。”  
“On my way~”  
耳机里语声轻快的一声应，林彦俊却看到一个鸡皮鹤首的小老头颤颤巍巍地走向了他选中的赌桌。  
尤长靖惊讶得合不拢嘴。“那位老人家是Justin？”  
“哇靠！朱正廷你这不是化妆是易容吧？！”范丞丞一声大叫。  
“范丞丞你小点声，一边走路一边自言自语很奇怪的！”朱正廷用气声嘱咐。

“Bro呢？”  
“在你七点钟方向，这一排老虎机都是Aristocrat公司的。我知道他们的算法，只要观察别人玩20次，就能通过程序反推，知道这台老虎机内部设置的时间，在0.25秒的时间误差内……”  
“子异可以了，你有办法就好。”蔡徐坤语声慵懒地打断。  
“Bro你知道你说这些我们是听不懂的吧？”范丞丞压低了自己的嗓门。  
“呃对不起，我以为我说的很通俗易懂了……”

“农农呢？”  
“我带来我特制的骰子了，但是我找不到机会换掉骰桌上面的那对欸。”陈立农的声音有些为难。  
“我来我来！你别动地儿啊我去找你去。”小鬼一叠声地赶去。

林彦俊抬眸看着尤长靖，唇边浮起一抹气定神闲的微笑。  
“开始输钱吧。”


	6. 红宝石之夜10-13

11

三天后的市中心拍卖行。  
“成交！”  
拍卖槌砸落，一声脆响。  
Justin欠了欠身，做作地整理了一下钻石领针，调整出一个骄矜自得的神情，故意让拍卖场内的每个人都注意到这位塞尚画作的新主人。  
羡艳的目光涌过来，这位年纪轻轻的“范先生”刚刚以三千万拍下了一小幅塞尚的草稿，眼睛都不眨一下的。

没有人知道Justin内心有多紧张。  
他唯一祈祷的事情是陈立农伪造的支票可以瞒天过海，起码撑到他们行动结束，把画还回拍卖行的那一天。

交付了假支票，顺利提走画作的Justin在走过拍卖行大厅时放缓了脚步。  
鱼饵已经沉入水下，Justin是举着钓竿的人，不能急。

“范先生！”  
鱼儿上钩了。

Justin停下脚步转过身，声音的来源是一个戴着黑框眼镜的中年男人，正大步流星地追上来。  
王琮。  
提竿收线的时候到了。  
Justin挂上一抹疏离的微笑，等对方开口。

“范先生您好。我的私人画廊正在准备一场印象派画展，请问可以向你借一下这幅塞尚的作品进行展览吗？”王琮的态度十分客气。  
Justin礼貌地点点头，“只要价格合适，一切好商量啊。我也愿意支持艺术的传播。”

“哼，装什么艺术家？不就是个二道贩子嘛？”  
拐角处一声毫不掩饰的嘲讽，从阴影里走出来一个男人，年纪不大却打扮过时。一身磨毛西装，厚重的镜片压在鼻梁上，后脑勺的头发有些凌乱，一派老学究作风。  
是范丞丞。  
不，是“程先生”。

Justin眯起眼睛，“程先生不用那么刻薄吧？”  
范丞丞一声冷笑，“你难道能欣赏得了塞尚的立体主义？你以为我不知道你做的是什么生意？你买画就是为了再高价出手的，你这种人谈什么艺术？”

Justin正想开口，嗓子却有些痒。衬衫领子太紧了，Justin想，回去要向负责置装的朱正廷抱怨。  
Justin拉了拉领子，转动了一下脖子，同时用余光瞥到反光玻璃上自己的倒影，发现这个动作显得十分傲慢，于是又做了一次，看起来更欠揍了。  
“程先生，输了拍卖这么不开心吗？机会是留给有准备的人的。”

范丞丞向前逼近一步，“看来你又在准备了？你下一个目标是什么？玫瑰王冠吗？”  
Justin并不避开范丞丞的针锋相对，“哦？你也知道玫瑰王冠的消息了？”

两人对峙的圈子之外，袖手旁观的王琮脸上飘过一丝异样的神情，早落在这两人眼底。

“A城都已经传开了，所有人都知道，有个东南亚的富二代在蓝宝石豪赌，两天输了两百万，把从家里偷出来的现金全输光了，现在正到处抵押玫瑰王冠借钱来赌。”  
范丞丞停顿片刻，故意放高了音量。  
“哼，那种人难道还能把钱赢回来？谁抢先一步把钱借给他，就等于真正买到了玫瑰王冠。”

“谢谢你的提醒，我这就去蓝宝石赌场打听一下。”  
Justin后退半步，略带夸张地敬了个礼，又向王琮挥了挥手。  
“这位先生，关于你的画展，我们可以再谈谈租画的价钱，拍卖行有我的联系方式，可以随时联系我。”  
再次做了一遍那个十分欠揍的动作，Justin转身大步走出了拍卖行。

王琮的眼光追随着Justin的背影，若有所思。

“简直像闻到腐肉的苍蝇，俗不可耐。”范丞丞故作嫌恶地摇了摇头。

“这位，程先生？”王琮向范丞丞凑近了一步，“我没有听错吧？您刚才说，玫瑰王冠在蓝宝石赌场？”

 

12

“防弹背心？太夸张了吧？”  
尤长靖盯着林彦俊强行塞到自己手里的东西，一脸诧异。  
“拜托，我只是去一下金库踩一下点欸，又不是真正地上战场。”

林彦俊闭着嘴不说话，只是交叉着手臂看他。  
尤长靖叹一口气，林彦俊这个姿势，就代表事情没得商量了，只好乖乖地在林彦俊的注视下套上这件防弹背心。

“再复习一下计划。”  
林彦俊难得的紧张兮兮。尤长靖想，或许业精于勤荒于嬉。  
或许有别的原因吗？  
不可能的。

“王琮昨天已经打探到我的房间号，预计今天杜桦就会亲自拜访了。我会同意把玫瑰王冠抵押给她，但是要亲自看着它被放进红宝石的地下金库，确保它被妥善地保管。”  
尤长靖为了证明自己足够熟悉计划，语速很快。

林彦俊点点头，“杜桦是很多疑的人，她应该只愿意带你一人进入金库，不会让我跟着的，你一个人可以吗？”  
“林彦俊，我离开你也是可以开工的。倒是你啊，一离开我……”  
尤长靖话说半句便知失言，硬生生吞下了后半句。  
说一半的句子断裂在空气里，像暴露在外的一段电线，显眼得两个人都无法忽略。

尤长靖只能低声咳嗽，假得一听便知是为了掩饰尴尬。  
幸好耳机里的王子异解了围。  
“兄弟们，杜桦的车到了。”

“我们准备好了。”尤长靖找到救星，答话很快。  
语声未落，林彦俊的手指突然递到尤长靖耳边。尤长靖惊慌之下，竟忘了躲闪。  
林彦俊刚刚洗过手，微凉的指关节蹭过耳廓，尤长靖感受到自己耳边的温度骤升。

“不可以带这个，被发现的话就糟糕了。”  
林彦俊的手指已经缩回，捏着从尤长靖耳中取下的通讯耳机。  
尤长靖不用照镜子，就知道被林彦俊碰过的地方一定红得像火。  
他肤色太白皙，白到藏不住秘密。

尤长靖掩盖似的转过头，却忘了耳朵变红是对称的反应，于是自动把另一只通红的耳朵送到林彦俊面前了。  
林彦俊却好像忽然变成了色盲，墨黑色的深眸平静无波，淡定地从桌上拿起一副眼镜递给尤长靖。

“尤长靖。”  
“嗯？”

忽如其来的沉默。  
一个人不开口，另一个人就不去催。  
尤长靖定定看进林彦俊的眼，像幽长的隧道，漆黑的谜。  
他生平第一次，看不懂那双眼的言语。

门轻扣了两下，“请问李先生在吗？”  
女人的声音。

尤长靖站在原地，看着林彦俊飞速地向门口望了一眼，又重新望向自己，他的唇没有动，但他的眼睛替他说话了。  
这次尤长靖看懂了，也听懂了——“一切小心。”  
他熟悉这句话，就像熟悉安全钢索和保险柜，像熟悉所有街头骗术和经典骗局。  
他听了太多次，他听林彦俊说了太多次。

尤长靖戴上眼镜，点点头。  
那一瞬间，心头又飘过刚刚那个他看不懂含义的眼神，但他没有时间去想了。  
门开了。

 

13

尤长靖趴在沙发的扶手上，神情沮丧。  
“我从来没见过安保这么严格的金库。用三重密码才能打开金库大门：瞳孔、指纹，还有，每半小时换一次的数字排列，由杜桦的手机自动生成密钥。”

“我们一样一样来。”蔡徐坤出言安慰，“瞳孔扫描到了吗？”  
尤长靖摘下鼻梁上架着的眼镜，揉揉眼睛，“拜托bro把芯片取一下。我不太习惯戴眼镜欸。”  
“辛苦了。”王子异接过眼镜，“指纹呢？”  
尤长靖抬起头看向林彦俊。  
林彦俊从包里取出一个保鲜袋装着的玻璃杯，“你请她喝茶的时机太突兀了，我当时有在紧张的。”  
尤长靖眨眨眼睛，“哇你现在就开始复盘了吗？太早了吧？”

“那些数字排列怎么办？”Justin问。  
林彦俊看向王子异，“Bro可以黑进杜桦的手机吗？用一个程序监控她的密钥？”  
“也许可以，但是我要先拿到那个手机。”  
“不现实。”尤长靖摇摇头，“杜桦把自己的手机挂在脖子上，每隔10秒就看一下，我怀疑她睡觉都不离身的。”

“嗯……干脆打个洞？”朱正廷举手提议。  
尤长靖还是摇头，“金库的墙壁足足有一米厚，内壁还是3厘米的钢板，钻孔机不okay的。”

林彦俊一挥手，“金库大门的事先放一边，我有办法。”  
“你有办法？”尤长靖瞪大了眼睛。  
林彦俊没有回答这个问题，仍然看着尤长靖，“保险柜呢？”  
“所有珠宝都在一个保险柜里，型号是DSJ009。”  
“DSJ009？”瘫在沙发上的蔡徐坤一下子坐直了。“以色列出品，六个数字组合。孩子们，我们遇上麻烦了。”

“咋了？”范丞丞撕开一包薯片，漫不经心地问。  
“DSJ009有玻璃防盗装置，也就是说，门后面是一大块玻璃。如果我们从前面钻孔，很容易把玻璃打破。玻璃一碎，内部的锁环就会扣死，那样的话就彻底打不开了，连杜桦都打不开了。”蔡徐坤身子前倾，给众人打着手势作解释。  
小鬼抢了一片薯片扔进嘴里，“她要是真打不开自己的保险柜，这事儿多有意思啊。”

没有人说话，八双眼睛盯着小鬼。  
小鬼连忙摆手，“没意思没意思，还是我们把东西偷出来比较有意思。”

Justin眼睛一亮，“如果在侧面钻孔呢？再用管道镜从钻孔里看门闩的位置？”  
蔡徐坤微微叹气，“侧面和后面都是12厘米的钢板，钢板里面还嵌了一层钴板。”  
Justin挠了挠头，“所以呢？”  
“只有钛或者金刚石钻头才可以穿透钴。但是因为钻头比电机还耐用，说不定会折损几个钻孔机欸，这样很耗费时间的。”回答的是陈立农。

“这么麻烦？干脆直接用热喷枪把保险柜烧穿了不就完了？”  
范丞丞话音刚落，就被Justin嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
“你傻啊你？你觉得地下金库那个地方能没有烟雾报警器？”

朱正廷托着下巴思索片刻，突然想起了什么，期待地看着王子异。  
王子异注意到朱正廷的眼神，立刻摇头道，“不要看着我啊，这是纯机械的，没有编程端口，软件不可能入侵。”

林彦俊环视了一圈表情沉重的众人，眉梢轻挑。  
“很难么？”  
“你有法子？”蔡徐坤有些不可置信。  
林彦俊淡淡一笑，“我觉得一个人对他的职业一定要有敬畏之心，任何时候都不能忘记他的专业素养，业务水平是很重要的一件事……”  
“林彦俊你再说屁话我就要打人了啊！”朱正廷撸起袖子示威。

“听诊器。”林彦俊收敛了臭屁的表情，正色道。  
小鬼咂咂嘴巴，“这么old school？”  
“你确定你还会用？你都多久不练手了。”范丞丞仍然不敢相信。  
“谁说我没有练习？我做梦都在练。”林彦俊摊开手，“庖丁解牛的故事有没有听过？卖油翁呢？‘无他，唯手熟尔。’有没有？”

“撤退策略呢？”蔡徐坤问尤长靖，他知道让林彦俊的屁话停下来的最好方式就是直接打断他。  
“我观察了一下地形，唯一可行的通道是电梯井。”  
Justin摇摇头，“真老套。”  
“老套不重要，实用就好。”林彦俊被打断之后终于找回了自己的工作模式，“金库大门的外观你还记得吧？”  
尤长靖用手指点点太阳穴，“都在这里，记得一清二楚。”

林彦俊看向王子异，“Bro可以黑进红宝石赌场的监控系统吗？”  
“可以。”王子异点点头，“他们的监控系统是YH安保设计的，轻车熟路了。”

林彦俊又转向陈立农，“做一个烟雾弹要多久？”  
陈立农推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“要毒气吗？要迷烟吗？要催泪瓦斯吗？要易燃易爆吗？”  
林彦俊瞪大了眼睛，一脸的不可思议，“小小年纪的，你在想什么？都不用，最基础的烟雾弹，可以冒烟的那种就可以。”  
“有材料的话，半个小时吧。”陈立农无辜被骂有些委屈，“你要烟雾弹做什么？”  
“嘘。”林彦俊把食指贴在唇上，“暂时保密。”


	7. 红宝石之夜14-15

14

日历翻过了几张，似乎只是一恍神的片刻。  
正式行动前一晚，尤长靖坐在床上看电影，正看到男女主人公在格里菲斯天文台起舞的片段，听到厨房里一阵叮叮当当。  
对尤长靖来说，厨房简直比金库更可爱。

尤长靖穿上拖鞋跑下楼，看到范丞丞和Justin两个人站在厨房的料理台后。两人都是一手的面粉，脸上还蹭了几道白，馅料放在一边，手上似乎在包着什么东西。  
尤长靖一边走进厨房一边笑着问，“你们两个怎么有兴致下厨啊？”  
“今儿冬至啊。我们俩负责给大家准备晚饭。”范丞丞抬手用手背抹了一下鼻尖，于是鼻尖变成了一个小雪球。

尤长靖看了一眼窗外的傍晚，正值夜幕四合，华灯初上，明晦交替的时节。  
从明天开始，白昼会一天比一天长，黑夜会一天比一天短。  
这一年也如同在隧道中拐过最后一个弯，出口已近在眼前了。

尤长靖凑过来看料理台上的馅料，一盆剁碎的猪肉白菜，和一盆拌着黑芝麻的红糖碎。范丞丞掌上的似乎是个元宝，Justin手中揉捏的好像是个团子。  
尤长靖发挥想象力，大概这两人是想做饺子和汤圆的。  
孩子们的动手能力需要夸奖才能进步，所以尤长靖立刻笑道，“好丰盛啊，有饺子还有汤圆欸。”

“我说冬至应该吃饺子，他非说吃汤圆。”范丞丞嫌弃地看着Justin手中的多面体。  
尤长靖担忧地瞥一眼范丞丞手上漏了馅儿的元宝，“怎么不买超市速冻的？”  
“那多没仪式感？”范丞丞振振有词，“明天行动一结束，后天大家又要分开了。今儿得隆重点啊。”  
提及分离，尤长靖的神色倏忽一黯，眸里星河沉寂，连唇边的微笑都很勉强。

Justin察言观色，立刻岔开了话题，“范丞丞你包的这是啥？一下水绝对全散了。”  
“散了我就当面片儿汤！”范丞丞自己很满意，拍拍手上的面粉，“长靖你帮我们煮一下吧。我和Justin出门去买点喝的，今天晚上让你们惊艳一下我的手艺~”

于是尤长靖边看着这两个人洗了个手就披上外套匆匆出门，一阵风似的，快得连尤长靖都没时间提醒他们脸上还蹭着猫咪须一样的粉痕。  
尤长靖望着这两个人的杰作，决定还是先把Justin的汤圆下锅，毕竟这些多面体虽然不怎么圆，起码没有调皮的馅料崭露头角。

十分钟后，尤长靖望着锅开始发愁。  
Justin的汤圆只是看起来健全，其实根本没有捏实，落进沸水里沉沉浮浮，那糖便缓缓地漏掉，融在水中。而汤圆，只剩下一个空心的物体，在水中漂漾。  
尤长靖用筷子把糯米粉做的壳子压下去，它又从筷尖滑开，浮了上来。  
尤长靖看着满锅的空壳，像看到自己。

数天前他踏入别墅的时候，还很放心自己对待工作的专业，自信和前男友合作也没有什么不同。  
却不知那自信只是看起来没有露馅儿的汤圆，与林彦俊相处的日子就像沸水，生生把那自信煮得分崩离析。  
所有不足为外人道的心绪，都显眼得仿佛水里的红糖，明明亮亮的一大锅，就在他眼前躲也躲不开。

但心绪只能是心绪，尤长靖想，心绪没有意义。他与林彦俊走到这一步，早就不是心绪能左右的结局了。  
他们仿佛两条直线，从很远的地方奔来，在交点处拥抱彼此，当走过了唯一的交点，从此只有渐行渐远。  
而这个事实最残忍的是，从远到近，从近到远，他们一直在正确的轨道上。  
像地球是圆的，像1+1=2，像不同参考系下物体的运动速度是不同的。  
正确到人力不可为。

 

15

“你在煮什么？红糖水里煮面团吗？”  
尤长靖吓了一跳，转过身看到林彦俊正端着水杯，盯着自己身前的锅。  
自己失神太久，连林彦俊什么时候进了厨房都毫无察觉，尤长靖有点脸红，嗫嚅道，“呃，Justin的汤圆。”  
林彦俊哭笑不得，“这个真的是汤圆吗？”  
尤长靖忽然莫名地紧张，连他自己都不知道自己在紧张什么，只是拿筷子搅动那一锅乱七八糟的混合物，垂着眼帘答不上话来。  
沸水咕噜咕噜，尤长靖觉得自己的体温也在升高。

“阿俊，我房间的灯泡坏了欸，你有备用灯泡吗？”  
陈立农扶着厨房的门，向两人打了个招呼，无意中替尤长靖解了围。  
林彦俊点点头，放下水杯在储物柜里翻找出灯泡和手电筒，和陈立农一起上了楼。

陈立农打开自己房间的门，踩着一个矮凳摸向吊灯，颀长的身子立在月光里，像拉住月桂树的阿波罗。  
“你怎么又长高了？”林彦俊随手带上房门，按亮了手电筒。  
“啊？和什么时候比啊？”陈立农一脸无辜地挠挠头。  
林彦俊抬起头打量眼前的大男孩，“和几天前比。你到底要长到什么时候？”

陈立农嘿嘿一笑，手指搭上那个坏了的灯泡，慢慢地旋。  
“你打算什么时候把你之前入狱的原因告诉长靖？”  
“没这个打算，你也不能说。”林彦俊的声音骤然变冷。  
“当初那个案子是你们一起做的，你把所有罪责都揽到自己身上，一定是因为爱他啊。为什么提分手呢？”  
“如果不分手，他不会同意我那样做的。”  
“可是你现在已经出来了，为什么不和他说明一切然后复合呢？”  
陈立农旋下灯泡，递给林彦俊。

林彦俊愣着神没有接。  
半晌，林彦俊微微摇头，像赶走空气中不存在的蚊虫，取过陈立农手中的坏灯泡，又递给他一个崭新的。  
“尤长靖缺少一种安全感，这不是我可以带给他的东西。”

“唔。你认为他缺少安全感，所以你把他留在外面，自己跑到监狱里面待了三年。”  
陈立农平时不是说话带刺的人。意料之外的尖酸更能刺痛人。  
林彦俊眸色乌沉，森寒如铁。

“陈立农，你想说什么？”

陈立农似乎并没有听出林彦俊语气里的危险，自顾自地旋上灯泡，平静地开口。  
“这次我见到丞丞和Justin，他们依然和以前一样欸。丞丞总是用Justin的名字去骗人，其实只是为了给Justin一个来找他的理由。而Justin呢，虽然早就明白丞丞的用意，也不戳破他，每次都很配合地去找丞丞算账。”

“阿俊，你在几年前第一次找到我，为了拉我入伙，对我说了什么？”  
林彦俊垂着脸不答，尽管他知道答案。  
及时行乐。

陈立农从矮凳上迈下来，放柔了声音。  
“如果现在长靖遇到危险，你会去冒着危险救他吗？”

林彦俊不说话，唇抿成一线，锋锐在唇角凝练，像出鞘的刀。

“你看，你在意的关系只是一个名分而已，有没有，都不影响你的选择。”

声沉影寂。  
良久，林彦俊一声轻叹，“陈立农，你到底多大啊？”  
“反正要长大，我先到一步。”

“嗒”地一声轻响，灯光被旋亮。一室的暖色。

“你和长靖虽然看起来没有一点相似的地方，可实际上，你们本是同一种人。”

门外的风声簌簌，藏起谁的心跳如擂鼓。

\---------

尤长靖倚着墙壁，把全身的重量都交给那一堵白墙。  
胸口沉得发痛，不知是什么压在那里。

原来，真相比误会重。  
所有物理课本都应该写上这个真理。

很久以前Justin形容他们的恋爱，是“把鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里”，风险太高。  
尤长靖在分手以后，也愈发认同了Justin的话。虽有不甘，但分开似乎对两个人来说都是更安全的选择。

所以尤长靖曾认真设想过放弃林彦俊的将来。  
过了几年十几年几十年，到了某个极其普通的黄昏，有鸽子飞过阳台，尤长靖会突然想起林彦俊，然后会簌簌心碎，懊悔和坦然交织重叠却不能相溶。一半的他在叹息，“算了吧”；另一半的他在呐喊，“我好恨”。  
他屡屡想到这个画面，竟然在潜意识里，慢慢接受了这个预定的结局。

可是他为什么要一遍遍预演很多年后的意难平？  
求而不得，念念不忘，也是作茧自缚，蹉跎年华。  
他知道他们有太多不同，也曾以为应该向更安全的一条路妥协。

但此刻他忽然想问自己，如果一定要妥协，为什么不向自己的心妥协。  
事到如今他只能对自己坦白，他的想念，披星戴月，不眠不休。


	8. 红宝石之夜16-17

16

Justin站在有些闷热的仓库里，把厚重的防毒面具罩在头上，连呼吸都变得沉重许多。  
范丞丞坐在地上调试着一台便携式激光切割机，偶尔抬手调整一下防毒面具的位置。

Justin一声嗤笑，“范丞丞你头太大了吧？戴这个面具简直显得更大了。”  
“你也好不到哪里去。”范丞丞的声音在防毒面具后听起来闷闷的。  
“没你大，你不如改名叫范巨头。”

“你们俩知道你们这段小学鸡斗嘴，我们都是可以听到的吧？”朱正廷不耐烦的声音在耳机里响起。

“我和尤长靖已经就位了，bro可以开始了。”林彦俊的声音压得很低。  
“Bro drop the beat！”只听声音也知道小鬼兴奋得快手舞足蹈了。  
“停，孩子们。现在不是时候。”蔡徐坤立刻出来降温。

一阵键盘敲击，王子异轻轻道，“兄弟们。I'm in.”  
又是一阵噼里啪啦。  
“丞丞Justin，监控画面已经切换到你们那边了。Say Hi to Ms. Du.”

Justin望着面前崭新的金库大门，突然有一丝心虚，“农农做的这个门，能行吗？”  
“现在不行也得行了。”  
范丞丞弯下身子，打开激光切割机的开关。

\---------

杜桦对自己的办公室很满意。  
站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前，她可以俯瞰整个A城的夜景。人人仰望的灯火辉煌被她踩在脚下，这让她感觉她是这里的女王。

此刻她正瘫在自己的办公椅里，百无聊赖地翻看一本财经杂志对她的报道。那些大同小异的吹嘘她已经看腻了，但即使看再多遍，她仍然喜欢这篇报道最后对她的形容——  
“尽管外界有太多喧嚣，杜桦仍然坚守着那个执着、好强、单纯的自己。”

杜桦放下杂志，轻声吟诵着这句话。直到一阵铃声打断了她的自我欣赏，她有些不满地瞥了一眼电话，是专门接内线的那一部。  
杜桦按下接通键，王琮焦急的声音在另一头响起，“老板，监控室有情况。”  
“什么情况？”  
“好像有两个人，正在企图闯入地下金库的大门。”

杜桦一惊，立刻坐直了身子。  
“把监控画面传给我。”  
杜桦打开电脑，显示屏上播放着实时的监控画面。画面正中是红宝石赌场地下金库的大门，两个身影正在试图用一台机器熔化大门。

他们打错了主意。  
杜桦一声冷笑，地下金库的大门是用特殊材料制作的，一般的切割机根本无法损坏大门分毫。  
杜桦重新陷进座椅里，看着那两个不自量力的小偷白费力气。

其中一个身影忽然转过身，杜桦才看清那人居然戴着一个防毒面具。  
那人俯身从一个黑色的大包里拿出一个小圆罐，放在金库大门前。几秒后，地上的小圆罐突然释放出滚滚烟雾，转眼间，监控画面就什么也看不清了。  
杜桦的瞳孔一缩。  
控制欲旺盛的人喜欢把遥控器攥在手心，杜桦的遥控器就是这座红宝石赌场。此刻她看不到金库大门外的情况，像被强制收缴了遥控器，让她极其不适。

“快接通安保室，地下金库有人闯入，让所有人戴上防毒面具集合。我亲自去看看。”  
杜桦给王琮下达完指令，便飞速奔出了办公室的大门。  
门口的两名壮汉保镖看到神色慌张的杜桦，一时都有些摸不着头脑，“杜总？”  
“我去看看金库。你们两个守住办公室，注意提防。”杜桦头也不回地扔下一句，匆匆消失在了走廊尽头。

\---------

电梯内壁的全身镜镶着鎏金的雕花，枝繁叶茂栩栩如生。  
朱正廷站在镜子前，一脸的不情愿。  
“不是说好了再也不用我扮女装了吗？”  
镜子里的美人一袭白裙，红唇点缀着一张明艳动人的脸，更衬得肤如凝脂天生丽质。只是美人紧紧蹙着眉，看起来很不高兴。

“女的可以让他们放松戒备嘛，何况是美女。”小鬼似乎在嚼口香糖，听起来口齿不清。  
朱正廷不说话，只用“咔咔”的指节响声作为回答。  
“正廷你先别生气，我觉得他是在夸你。”蔡徐坤连忙道，“小鬼，快说一下踩点的情况。”  
“两个大汉，身高190，体重也得有190，一身横肉那种。”小鬼好像吐出了口香糖，口齿清晰多了。  
“你们把这么艰巨的任务交给我吗？”朱正廷的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“正廷哥你没问题的！”Justin突然开口。  
“你最棒！”范丞丞跟着凑热闹。  
“你们两个专心干活儿！这种廉价的马屁就不用拍了！”

\---------

地下金库大门前，一片寂静。  
尽管身后站着一排全副武装的保安，杜桦的手仍然在微微发抖。  
难道他们已经得手了？  
杜桦深深吸了一口气，摘下防毒面具，凑到大门前的瞳孔识别机前。绿灯一闪，杜桦用右手的食指在指纹机上重重一按。绿灯第二次亮起，杜桦解锁手机，对照着屏幕上的一串数字，在数字键盘上输入了密码。

绿灯第三次亮起，金库的大门也缓缓打开。  
未等到大门完全打开，杜桦便心急地闪进了门内。  
仍然一片寂静。

现金成摞地堆好，金条整齐地摆放成梯形，而她最担心的保险柜，立在原地纹丝未动。  
连任何闯入的迹象都没有。  
是一个恶作剧吗？

杜桦还未从迷茫中反应过来，手机铃声便大作。  
“老板！81层遭到袭击，两个保镖被击倒，闯入者触发了办公室的警报。”  
“糟了糟了，中了他们的调虎离山之计！”杜桦急得跺脚，“所有人跟我上81楼，一定不能把人放跑了！”

杜桦脸上挂着急色，抢先冲向电梯。身后的保安虽然一头雾水，但老板发话，只能一窝蜂地跟上。  
一片慌乱中，没有人注意队伍最后的两个保安并没有跟上来。

很快，金库门前又恢复了一片寂静，留在门前的两人面面相觑，一齐摘下了防毒面具。  
一个面具后是雕刻般的挺拔眉眼。  
“记住她刚刚输入的密码了吗？”  
另一个面具后的人眨眨眼睛，星眸若水，一笑生花。  
“林彦俊，你问这个问题是在小看我吗？”

 

17

这是红宝石赌场的金库大门今晚第二次被打开。

林彦俊迈进金库后，便一言不发直奔主题，摘下耳机放在保险柜旁，从随身的小包里取出听诊器戴好，蹲下身子，把膜片贴在保险柜上，手指搭上密码盘，慢慢闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸。

尤长靖默默注视这一套行云流水的动作，有微微的讶异和惊喜。  
林彦俊说的不错，他做梦都在练习的。

尤长靖知道，哪怕一丝细微的响动都可能影响林彦俊的判断。他只能平静了心跳，收敛了呼吸，目不转睛地盯住正慢慢转动的密码盘，连眨眼的频率都变得缓慢。  
三分钟后，林彦俊长睫微动，轻轻睁开了眼睛。

“搞定了？”尤长靖轻声问。  
林彦俊不答，站起身子收好听诊器，掌心握住柜门上的把手，用力向下一按。  
保险柜被打开了。

同一瞬间，警笛尖鸣，撕破静谧的空气。

尤长靖下意识地向林彦俊奔去，身形甫动，耳机里就传来一声啸叫，近乎刺穿尤长靖的耳膜。

下一秒，金库陷入一片漆黑，和一片死寂。

“林彦俊？这是怎么回事？”尤长靖听到自己的声音在颤抖。  
“这个保险柜被改装了，指栓上有一个假接触点。”林彦俊的声音还称得上镇定。  
“你不是已经解锁了？”  
“但是也触发警报了。”

“子异？”林彦俊在黑暗中摸索到耳机戴上，耳机里却是鸦雀无声。  
“正廷？Justin？你们听得到吗？”尤长靖仍不死心。  
“不用试了，警报一响，这里的信号就被阻断了，就算子异能恢复信号，也需要时间。”林彦俊有些懊恼。  
“那我们怎么办？现在撤退吗？”  
“金库自动断电，现在大门就是一堵铜墙铁壁，怎么撤退？”  
“最糟糕的是我们现在联系不上他们了。”尤长靖手脚冰凉，声音也冰凉。  
“如果我们九个人有足够的默契，他们会知道这是该启动Plan B的时候了。”

没有人回答。  
“尤长靖？你没事吧？”  
“如果Plan B失败，你尽快离开这里，我有办法应付杜桦。”尤长靖的声音不再颤抖了。

“又让我先走？”  
林彦俊的面色沉下来，像凛冬寒潭，冰冻千尺。  
“尤长靖，你凭什么又替我做决定？”

“我是为你好。”尤长靖辩解了一句，底气虚弱。

“我不需要这种为我好。”林彦俊的声音燃起熊熊的火，“我知道你想保护我，但你有没有站在我的角度上想一想，我愿不愿意接受这种保护？你这种行为，和直接撇下我有什么区别？”

尤长靖听得出那火光，自己的怒气也被点燃了。  
“你有权利说这样的话吗？你三年前是怎么做的？不也是撇下我吗？”

“那是因为你先撇下我——”  
林彦俊忽然噎住了。  
“你知道了？”

“我看我们谁都不用攻击谁，大家彼此彼此罢了。”尤长靖一声苦笑。

完全密闭的金库里，连一丝风声也不闻，只有两个人的呼吸心跳，在黑暗里荡开涟漪，一圈一圈，错落又交缠。

或许过了很久，或许只有几秒，黑暗里的人会失去对时间的判断。  
尤长靖幽幽开口，“林彦俊，你还记不记得，你曾经想养只猫？”

没有人回答，尤长靖长长叹了一口气。  
“愿望这回事，不在于是大是小，只在于实现或者未竟。没有完成的愿望，就像别人都说好吃，但自己却吃不到的火锅，会一直心心念念地记得。这三年来，我一直很惦念，那只我们没有养到的猫。”

“尤长靖——”

“你听我说。”尤长靖不给林彦俊开口的机会，自顾自地往下说，“我曾经想过我们分手这件事，对彼此来说，好像都是更安全的考量。我也一直在说服自己，事已至此，我不应该去勉强。”

“可是林彦俊，如果我非要勉强呢？”

“那我陪你一起勉强。”

 

地球不是圆的而是类椭球体，1+1在二进制里不等于2而等于10，真空中的光速在任何参考系下都是恒定不变的。

球面几何里，两条最短线，有两个交点。

哪有什么正确到人力不可为？

 

金库里没有光源，他们处在完全的黑暗里，慢慢向对方挪动，靠着和彼此的默契寻找对方。  
林彦俊的手指触到另一只手，掌心有薄薄的茧，肉眼不可见，但林彦俊太熟悉这种触觉。  
十指相扣，两人同时把对方拉向自己。  
太近了，他们呼吸交融，像把一部分的生命交给对方，也接纳着对方交给自己的那一部分。  
是氧气太稀薄了吗？林彦俊有些许眩晕，下意识地贴向离自己最近的温软。

于是唇与唇相遇，久别重逢，却全无生涩。他们是上帝为彼此量身打造的另一半，连吻都如此契合。  
先是温柔地触碰，如风平浪静的海面。不知是谁的呼吸一促，先急切起来，唇舌互相拉扯，于是海面卷起澎湃巨浪，挟裹着两颗同频共振的心，奔向一场声势浩大的缠绵。

林彦俊觉得自己蠢得可怕，明明已经有些缺氧，却在做一件更消耗氧气的事。  
可是他不愿意停下来。  
他想起与尤长靖走散的那几年，生命陷入连绵无期的雨季，连空气都厚重黏腻得让人窒息。

林彦俊闭着眼，在黑暗里看见晴日。  
雨季不再来。

 

\---------  
注：  
光速不变原理是狭义相对论的基本假设之一。  
球面几何中，线不再是“直线”，而是两点之间最短的距离。  
《雨季不再来》是三毛一篇散文的题目。


	9. 红宝石之夜18-19

18

“呃，那个，兄弟们，我们有情况了。”

尤长靖猛地挣开林彦俊的吻，微微喘着气，“子异？你听了多久了？”  
“从信号恢复开始听的啊。”王子异是世界上最诚实的人之一。  
尤长靖不说话了，林彦俊仿佛能看到他红透了的脸。  
“什……什么情况？”林彦俊张口，也有点结结巴巴。

“杜桦报警了，警察在来的路——”  
又是一声啸叫刺耳，两人同时捂住耳朵弯下腰，额头撞在一起，两声吃痛的惊呼在空气中重叠。

林彦俊扶住尤长靖的脸，额头相抵，用气声轻轻说，“我们要被抓住了。”  
“那就一起坐牢。”尤长靖也用气声回答。  
“我刚刚才被释放，会从重判决的。”  
“那我就在监狱里面搞事情，计算好加多少刑期，和你一起出来。”

林彦俊心口泛起酸涩，用唇瓣贴近尤长靖的耳垂。  
“尤长靖，对不起噢。”  
“对不起什么？”  
“我们或许要等到出狱才能养猫了。你喜欢哪种猫啊？”  
“有没有那种安静的，平时酷酷的有点臭屁，喜欢窝在床上，但是有时候又非常的粘人，而且呀，又固执又倔强，让人又气又爱的？”  
林彦俊捉住尤长靖的手，在手心轻轻一啄，“你看你面前这只怎么样？”  
尤长靖一声叹息。  
“林彦俊，我现在看不到。”

那叹息像晚秋的落叶，乘着风落在林彦俊心上，簌簌地颤抖着，脉络清晰而脆弱。  
林彦俊手臂用力，把叹息的人勾进怀抱里，密密的亲吻落在小卷毛的头顶。  
尤长靖闭上眼，在冰冷的黑暗里与另一个人的体温紧紧相贴。  
“北方好冷啊，A城好冷啊，等我们出来，我们回我的家乡好不好？”

在尤长靖童年的印象里，冬天并不与寒冷挂钩。他生在四季明媚的南国，草木葳蕤，花香馥郁，连冬天都是温润的，似乎是凉水里打个滚儿，就从秋和春的缝隙里滑过了。  
可那是，很久很久以前的事了。  
此刻他倚在林彦俊的肩头，眼泪莫名其妙地涨上来，一片雾蒙蒙的烟雨。  
尤长靖抽了抽鼻子，带了委屈的声调呢喃。  
“林彦俊我不骗你，我家那边真的有很多好吃的。”

空气里有轻微的声纹，尤长靖皱了眉头问，“林彦俊你是不是在笑？”  
“你来摸摸看。”  
尤长靖的手指被捉住，有力量牵引他到林彦俊颊边的一点凹陷，是林彦俊用来贮甜藏蜜的酒窝。尤长靖的指尖触及那个熟悉的位置，忽然安了心，他找到此后定居的家园。  
于是义无反顾，陷入一场一生的风波。

\---------

金库大门突然传来机械转动的声音，有人声传进来。  
两人尚未判断出来的是敌是友，金库内的灯光突然大亮。  
在黑暗中呆的太久，倏忽白光刺目，林彦俊反射性地闭眼。耳边听到有人奔进来的脚步声，他还来不及反应，肋骨上就挨了一记重拳。  
林彦俊痛得弯下腰，手还没有抚上自己的肋骨，就被紧紧箍住扳到身后。  
“咔哒”一声，手腕处一片金属的凉意。

身边的尤长靖发出一声短促的惊呼，林彦俊努力睁开眼，面前站立着一排荷枪实弹的特警，防弹头盔遮住了大半张脸，一把M1911的枪管顶着林彦俊的腰。  
“好大的阵仗。”林彦俊一声轻笑。  
“不然怎么应付你们这样的高手。”特警的身后走出来咬牙切齿的杜桦，“真是高明啊，调虎离山用了两次，连我都被你们玩得团团转。”

林彦俊目光一转，身边的特警立刻发现了他的异样，抬手伸向他的腰间。  
“唰——”林彦俊腰间绑着的暗袋被撕掉。  
袋子打开，十件珠宝，稀世奇珍，光彩夺目。

杜桦看到自己的宝贝，一叠声地跌足不已，“糟了糟了，他们已经得手了。保险柜里的东西一定被赝品替换了。”  
杜桦剜了林彦俊和尤长靖一眼，三步并两步跑到保险柜前，果然发现了被动过的痕迹，一气之下把里面的赝品珠宝都扫到了地上。  
特警队长一挥手，立刻有另一名特警递上证物袋，捡起落在地上的赝品包装好。  
杜桦把暗袋紧紧抱在怀里，“谢谢你们啊，幸亏你们赶到及时。”  
“不用谢，这是我们该做的。”特警队长指着林彦俊和尤长靖，“我们先把他们带走了，明天早上请您去警局录一下口供。”

林彦俊两条手臂被用力扭在身后，只能垂眸看着这一切。  
杜桦走近两步，抬眼瞪着两人，目光如刀，恨不得把林彦俊和尤长靖生吞活剥。  
“你们胆子真的很大，主意竟然打到我头上来了。你们记着，我有最好的律师，不让你们两个把牢底坐穿，我就不姓杜！”

林彦俊微微张口，还未出声，手臂上的压力就一沉。  
“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切都可以在法庭上作为指控你的不利证据……”  
这是林彦俊生平第二次听到这段话了。  
被押出大门的那一刻，林彦俊转头看了一眼地下金库。金条和钞票堆积成小山，重重叠叠，像压住孙猴子五百年的五指山。

 

19

警车的车窗外嵌着不锈钢的栏杆，林彦俊从缝隙看这座城的夜景，万家灯火，千尺霓虹，熟悉又陌生。  
A城没有温暖的夜，只有冷色调的绮丽，漠然的奢靡。林彦俊静静看着，竟生了悲天悯人的念头出来。  
多少人来到这里为了繁华一梦，最后却把自己的身家和性命都交给了它。  
A城像一个蹲伏在大陆尽头的貔貅，吞噬一切人性的恶与贪，不眠不休。

车厢内的沉默令人窒息。林彦俊的双手铐着手铐，肋骨还在隐隐作痛。  
尤长靖坐在他身边，耷拉着脑袋，一头小卷毛随着车厢的颠簸而轻颤。  
林彦俊抬起眼，打量着周围虎视眈眈的特警。  
“刚刚谁的一拳打到我肋骨上面了？”

一个防弹头盔后传来“噗嗤”一声轻笑，有人抬手摘下头盔，露出一张明眸皓齿的精致脸庞，“是你让我演得像一点的啊。”  
“我说让正廷哥负责开车，可是他非要去过一把演戏的瘾。”另一个头盔被摘下，Justin露出一个意味深长的坏笑。

“那现在开车的是谁？”林彦俊手指一勾，拨开手铐上一个暗扣，手铐应声而落。  
“阿俊，我驾驶技术怎么样？”驾驶座传来声音。  
林彦俊扶住额，决定暂时不过问陈立农的驾照问题。

小鬼把头盔随手一扔，“我发现Plan B比Plan A有意思多了。亲眼看着杜桦自己动手用赝品换下真品的样子，真爽！”  
“可我的肋骨都快要断了。”林彦俊皱起眉抱怨。  
尤长靖伸出手为林彦俊轻轻揉着肋骨，眸底柔波荡漾，“还疼吗？”  
林彦俊摇摇头，“饿了吗？”  
“嗯，有点。”尤长靖有些不好意思。

“我们去吃夜宵吧？”林彦俊提高了声音，对全车人说。  
“好啊！”小鬼第一个相应。  
“吃啥？”范丞丞问。  
“我想吃烤串！”朱正廷抢着回答。  
“你刚偷了两千万美金出来，就吃烤串啊？太没出息了吧？”Justin一脸嫌弃。

“两千万是珠宝又不是现金，我们现在又没有钱。”朱正廷争辩道。  
“哇你刚刚在金库里面哎，居然不拿两叠钱出来？”Justin挑起眉毛。  
“刚刚我很入戏的好嘛？哪里还能分心偷钱？”朱正廷意识到什么，瞪大了眼睛，“Justin你是不是偷钱了！快交出来！”  
“我没有！”Justin意识到自己说漏了嘴，连忙否认。  
“黄明昊的嘴，骗人的鬼，傻子才信你！”范丞丞立刻摇头。

“我真没偷钱！”Justin狡黠一笑，从衣服内袋掏出来几块黄澄澄的金条，“我就是拿了几块金条而已。”  
“金条是能付账吗？”朱正廷叉着腰反问。  
“别瞪着我啊，小鬼手那么快，怎么没人问他？”Justin见势头不对，立刻把火力印象小鬼。  
“鬼哥！我们夜宵就靠你了！”范丞丞拍拍小鬼的肩。  
“不会吧？你们都没拿啊？”小鬼有些不信。  
“这个可不是我的本行。”王子异认真道。  
“也不是我的。”蔡徐坤摊开手。  
“成吧成吧，本来我是想留着买音响的。”小鬼苦了脸。  
“你都入账两百多万美金了，还在乎这点钱干嘛？”范丞丞连声催促。

小鬼叹了口气，慢悠悠地从身上各种匪夷所思的位置掏出一叠一叠的钞票来。  
掏到第八叠的时候，Justin终于不耐烦了，向前一扑准备去抢小鬼手里的钱。小鬼眼疾手快，以攻为守，飞快抽下Justin的腰带。  
腰带应声落地，掉出来藏在里面的两叠钞票。

“Justin？”朱正廷危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“搜！他鞋子里肯定也藏钱了！”范丞丞看热闹不嫌事大。  
“别脱我的鞋啊！我举报！范丞丞喜欢在袜子里藏钱！你们快搜他啊！”  
“哎你这人怎么反咬一口？”  
“好啊范丞丞！果然你也藏钱了！看我不打断你的腿！”  
“老大救我！”

林彦俊倚着车座，含笑看着另外几个人在车里滚作一团。  
衣袖被拽了两下，林彦俊转过头，对上尤长靖水光潋滟的眼神，“林彦俊，我真的很饿欸，我们可不可以吃完烤串，再去吃一顿火锅？”  
林彦俊的酒窝又跑了出来，他抬手揉乱了小卷毛，温温柔柔道，“你想吃什么都可以。”  
尤长靖眨眨眼睛，眸里星光闪闪，“那我想吃——”仰头凑到林彦俊耳边，轻轻说了几个字。

耳边的秘密，只给一个人听。  
灯火旖旎的A城，终于沉浸在一个温暖的夜。


End file.
